


Seven

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby may hate Philip Burton, but she can't deny how much he turns her on - Seven days of lust and passion between two people who really should not be together; mostly Abby/Burton but does get kinkier as the week progresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - The First Encounter

Abby supposed it was inevitable really. When you hate someone with as much passion as she did Burton, sooner or later something was going to explode; she'd just assumed it would be in the form of anger, shouting, arguing and maybe even a fight.

He'd called her into his office to go over her report on the menagerie. She despised having to justify everything to him after he had almost had all the creatures put to sleep and had tried to suggest that she report to Lester instead, but her work came under "Science and research" and that was Burton's remit, not Lester's.

"Everything seems to be in order," Burton said, his lips curled into his usual fake smile. Abby held out her hand for him to hand her back the document, but the papers remained flat on his desk and Burton looked up. "You're doing a wonderful job with an unusual set of circumstances, and I admire that."

"Thank you," Abby muttered. She wanted to add "It's no thanks to you," but bit her lip. Getting into all that again just wasn't worth it. "Can I go now?"

"I haven't finished with you yet." Burton's face changed, sending a shiver down Abby's spine but she wasn't sure why. "Good work should always be rewarded, Abby." He stood up, removed his tie and unfastened the first couple of buttons on his shirt. He slowly walked around the desk to her side, then indicated for her to stand up as well. She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, then before she realised what was happening he was holding her wrists tightly and his mouth was on hers kissing her roughly.

Abby pulled away and tried to free herself from his grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she spat.

"I would have thought that was obvious, or has being with that runt Connor made you forget what it's like with a real man?"

Abby snapped. She slapped him hard across his left cheek, leaving a very satisfying red mark. He held his hand on it for a moment, feeling the burn, and then his eyes glinted. Edging even closer to her, he cupped her face in both his hands and pulled her into another hard kiss. She stumbled backwards against the desk and gripped the edge with both her hands. It was against everything she had ever felt, and she could quite easily have fought him off; all it would take was a swift knee to his groin area and he would be writhing in agony, but she couldn't do it. Her body was tingling and as his tongue pushed her lips apart and thrust into her mouth she felt a flood of moisture between her legs. Philip Burton was turning her on, and she didn't want to push him away.

She heard herself whimper then she began to return his kiss, tangling her tongue with his and breathing hard. Somewhere inside her head a voice was screaming to stop this, but she ignored it. What was happening was so wrong and the way her body was reacting scared her, but at the same time she was excited and wanted to see just how far this would go.

His hands had moved to her breasts, and he almost growled as he roughly pawed them. Gasping for air, he broke off the kiss and pulled at her shirt, ripping off some of the buttons in his haste to remove it. Then he tugged her bra straps over her shoulders and pulled the bra down to her waist without unfastening it, exposing her pert, naked breasts to him for the first time. Abby saw him lick his lips and a flash of lust in his darkened eyes just before his mouth clamped onto her left nipple. He bit down on it hard, drawing out a pained cry from Abby, then he sucked it hungrily.

Abby felt her jeans loosen; his long, nimble fingers had undone the button at her waistband and he was now sliding his hand inside her knickers. Without thinking, she parted her legs for him to allow him easier access, and let out a gasp as his fingers slid inside her sopping wet cunt. "See, you want this as much as I do!" he growled.

"Yess!" Abby gasped, grinding herself on his fingers and wanting them deeper inside her. He thrust them in and out hard and fast whilst he bit down on her hard nipples. It was too much, Abby felt her hips jerk and her internal muscles quiver around his fingers and she let out a loud moan.

Satisfied, Burton withdrew his fingers. He stood between her legs and pressed her harder against the edge of the desk before pulling at her jeans and removing them and her knickers completely. Licking his lips, he gazed down at her – the hunger and lust in his eyes obvious. He took her hands and guided them to the zipper on his trousers. "If you want it, take it," he rasped, breathing hard.

Abby slid his trousers down to his knees, followed by his underwear, gasping at the sight of his huge erection as it was freed from the confines of his clothing. He was not only long but thick as well, and the tip was glistening with pre-cum. She wrapped her fingers around the hard shaft and began to move up and down. He groaned, and placed his own hand over hers to encourage her movement at the pace he wanted. She smeared the pre-cum over her palm to give her some lubrication and pumped him hard. After a few minutes, he pulled her hand away and edged even closer to her, the tip of his cock pressed against the wet entrance to her pussy.

"Fuck me, please!" she begged. Her knees were trembling and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She wanted his cock inside her now. His rough hands forced her thighs wider apart and then he surged into her with such a force she felt the desk move behind her. She screamed out; he was considerably bigger than she was used to and she'd never had to open so wide to accommodate a cock before. Burton laughed and pushed in harder, determined to bury himself inside completely. When he could make no further progress, he adjusted his position and pulled her legs around his waist.

"Does that feel good, Abby?" he sneered. "This is what sex with a real man feels like!"

Abby could only whimper. Her muscles were clamping around his shaft, and the tip of his cock was pressed against her womb. It felt so good, and this was only the beginning. He began to move inside her, slowly at first to give both of them a moment to adjust to how each other's body felt and then he slammed into her hard.

Abby screamed again, and Burton laughed. "Do you like me fucking you like this, Abby?"

"Yess!" Abby panted. He slammed in again, and then again and again. Each thrust felt harder and deeper than the previous one, and Abby felt her body stretching and burning in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her hips began to buck wildly, and an intense wave engulfed her. She sobbed as her orgasm took hold, reducing her to a quivering, limp mass completely at the mercy of Burton. He pounded into her relentlessly, enjoying her cries and whimpers for a few moments then withdrawing.

Both were panting hard but whilst Abby had had two orgasms, Burton was still to be satisfied. "Turn around," he commanded, and Abby obliged. She bent over the desk, and with a swift movement, Burton was inside her aching pussy again and fucking her from behind. Abby had thought that she had nothing left to give, but she could feel yet another orgasm building and this one was going to be huge. If she had known Burton could make her feel like this, she'd have allowed him to fuck her long before now.

He was pounding into her with long, hard and steady strokes; his own groans getting increasingly loud. He was not far from release himself and he was determined to bring Abby to orgasm with him. He moved his hand from her hip around to her clitoris and he pinched it hard. Abby gasped out, and pressed her hand over his. She wanted this torture, and she guided him back to the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Is this what you want?" he growled. Abby nodded, and he pinched and rubbed her hard.

Finally, his hips jerked and he knew he was about to explode. "I want to hear you scream my name when you cum!" he gasped out. Abby pushed back onto his cock and she felt her womb clench. This was it.

"Philip!" she screamed. Every nerve in her body trembled, her legs buckled beneath her and wave after wave of intense fire swept through her as Burton thrust into her erratically.

"Abby!" he yelled, his cock exploding and filling her with his hot semen. Abby felt the warmth flood her, and it set off another orgasm.

"Fuck me, Philip!" Abby sobbed. She didn't want this to end.

Burton continued thrusting into her, pumping more and more of his juices into her. He didn't think he would ever stop cumming, and neither did Abby. He could feel her internal muscles convulsing around his cock and it drove him wild. When he finally had nothing left, he withdrew reluctantly and turned her around to face him and pulled her into a passionate and needy kiss.

Abby could feel his cum dribbling down her legs, but she didn't care. She had just had the most amazing fuck and her body was still quivering. She wrestled her tongue against his, gasping for air and wondering if there would be more. She realised that this had been exactly what she had craved – rough, hard sex with none of the complications of 'love'. There would be no danger of it ever straying into the territory of romance with this man.

Silently, Abby dressed whilst Burton tucked himself back into his trousers and calmly handed Abby her report. "You will be back tomorrow," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a command. Abby smiled and nodded. There would be no hesitation or doubt; she would definitely be back for more tomorrow.


	2. Day Two: Back for More

"Oh, Abby," Jess called. "Philip asked me to remind you about your meeting with him at 10 o'clock."

"Thanks, Jess." How could she forget? She had thought of nothing else since their 'meeting' yesterday. She had a slight ache between her legs from the pounding he had given her and she hoped today would bring more of the same. She needed that cock inside her again, filling her with his cum. She wanted the sensation of her womb clenching to accept his seed, her body trembling with desire and that overwhelming feeling that their union was forbidden simply adding to the pleasure.

It was a minute after 10 when Abby knocked on his door. He called for her to enter and didn't look up as she came in. "I'm glad you decided to come back," he said quietly.

"Let's get one thing straight. There's only one reason why I'm here and one reason alone. It doesn't change anything. I still think you're an egotistical maniac." Abby spat. Looking at him now, the hatred she felt towards him and what he stood for seemed stronger than ever.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Burton smiled. "That fiery passion you have is... a turn on." He beckoned for her to come over, and when she was close enough he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. He wasted no time; his hands already unfastening her jeans before his mouth had even connected with hers. Their kiss was breathless, needy and said all that needed to be said. Words would only delay proceedings.

Abby had pulled Burton's tie off, and was tugging at his shirt to undo the buttons. He stopped her, and guided her hands to his waistband, and Abby realised what he wanted and began to unfasten the fly on his trousers. Burton growled his approval and guided her hands inside his underpants to his cock which was already hard. She shifted her position from his lap to the floor and helped him wriggle out of his trousers and pulled his underpants down far enough to release his erection. She smiled, remembering how it had felt inside her only yesterday, and her stomach flipped in excitement. It would be there again very soon.

"Suck it, Abby," Burton demanded. She obeyed, wrapping her lips over the tip and swirling her tongue over it. The tiny bead of pre-cum that had formed there tasted like heaven, and Abby found herself hungry for more. She wanted to taste his cum and feel it sliding down her throat. She grasped the base of his shaft with her hand and then sank her mouth lower, taking him in inch by inch. Burton grabbed the back of her head and held her in place so that all she could do was suck him. "That's it," he purred.

Abby struggled for air, but when she tried to move away Burton pushed her onto him even more. His cock hit the back of her throat and for a moment she gagged and coughed before she found a comfortable position that allowed her to suck him and breathe properly. It wasn't long before his hips were jerking and then he released, spurting his hot juices straight down her throat. Abby had her wish and she sucked for all she was worth, determined she would swallow down everything he had.

It was only when he was completely spent and his cock limp again that Burton released his grip on Abby's head. She pulled away and gasped for air, but had no time to recover. Burton was pulling her to her feet and made her stand in front of him. "Remove your t-shirt and bra," he commanded. As Abby slowly pulled her t-shirt over her head, Burton licked his lips and his hand moved to his cock, pumping it. He liked that Abby was doing exactly what he said and decided to have her do more for him. He watched her remove her bra, still pumping his cock furiously and making it begin to grow hard again.

"Now, remove your jeans."

She obliged, sliding them first over her hips and then wriggling out of them, and then she stood before him; naked except for the tiny black g-string she wore. Burton felt his cock twitch and he would have taken her there and then were it not for the fact he was enjoying this game of making her do things so much.

"What now?" she purred, her breasts heaving as she breathed.

"Play with yourself. I want to watch your fingers in your pussy."

Again, Abby did as she was told. She slid her hand inside the thin fabric of her g-string and then pushed a finger inside. She held Burton's gaze for a moment and sighed softly, moving the finger in and out slowly. "Two now," he commanded, and she pushed two fingers inside. "Is that good, Abby? Are you imagining its me doing that to you?"

"Mm!" Abby breathed, increasing her pace. She was skilled at bringing herself off, and knew she could cum within seconds if she wanted to – but she wasn't ready for that yet, she wanted this to last for so much longer.

Burton stood up and moved closer, taking her wrist in his hand. "Give me your fingers, I want to know what you taste like." She brought her fingers up to his mouth and he sucked the two fingers that were coated with her pussy juices. He groaned appreciatively then lifted her up to sit on the edge of his desk, forcing her thighs apart and then pulling the fabric of the g-string to one side. Abby prepared herself for his cock, but he dropped to his knees and instead thrust his tongue into her wet hole.

"Oh god, yes that's good!" A shudder ran the full length of her spine as his tongue lapped up the moisture from her arousal. She grabbed a handful of his hair and writhed into his movements, loving the sensation of his licking and sucking. He was breathing hard and made satisfied groans; devouring her pussy as if he hadn't eaten for weeks. Then he pinched her swollen clitoris between his finger and thumb, and the orgasm Abby had held back suddenly swamped over her. The new flood of moisture sent Burton wild and he lapped even more hungrily than before. All Abby could do was abandon herself to this intense pleasure; his skilled tongue keeping her orgasm going longer than she'd ever experienced before.

Finally, he pulled away and grasped at the tiny strap of the g-string. It only took one hard tug and it snapped, enabling Burton to tear the underwear away from her and toss it to the ground. Then he moved back to his chair, sitting down and motioning for Abby to follow.

She straddled his lap with only one thought in her mind – she needed that cock inside her. She sank herself down onto it, gasping at the slight burn as he entered her. She was still slightly sore from yesterday and that added to the sensation of the pleasurable pain she was feeling. He moved both his hands to her hips to help guide her onto him and soon he was fully inside her; her clitoris grazing against the coarse hairs at the base of his cock. Abby bore down with all her weight and Burton thrust his hips up, forcing the tip of his cock against her womb and making her cry out. She rotated her hips and pushed against him, wanting him in so deep she thought he would split her in two.

Abby could already feel a fire in her groin as they slowly began to move together, her downward push meeting Burton's upwards thrusts. Abby leaned back slightly, pushing her breasts out, and Burton leaned forward to lick and suck them, pulling her erect nipples to a peak and biting them. He devoured them as hungrily as he had her pussy earlier, and Abby gasped her pleasure. He used his hands to pull Abby onto him harder, impaling her with his long, thick cock. Their pace increased; Burton fucking Abby with steady, rhythmic and determined strokes; the sound of their bodies slapping together mingling with the soft sighs, whimpers and gasps and the heavy breathing.

Abby felt the fire in her groin begin to spread, and she knew it wouldn't be long before her body would be swamped in an intense orgasm. "Philip, I'm so close!" she murmured. "I just need a bit more…" She dropped forward and captured his mouth in a kiss; tongues tangling together.

"Me too, Abby!" Burton rasped, and he increased the pace and force of his upwards thrusts into her; pulling his cock out as far as the tip then pounding back inside. Abby gave an increasingly loud moan each time, as each stroke sent a wave of pleasure through her.

"Fuck me!" she gasped, guiding his hand to her clitoris. He knew what she wanted and began to rub and circle its swollen hub with his thumb. "Yesss!" she hissed, hovering dangerously close to the edge now. She felt his hips buck wildly against hers and then he let out a loud gasp as his cock exploded into her. Seconds later, her head began to spin and her body shook violently as Burton continued to thrust into her, filling her quivering body with his cum.

Her orgasm lasted for several minutes, and she sobbed with joy as Burton continued to thrust up into her hard. Every muscle in her body twitched and the fluttering in her groin was exactly what she had hoped to experience; her body was practically drinking in Burton's sperm and loving every single drop of it.

When Burton was finally spent, they remained locked together whilst they both recovered. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Abby knew she was going to have to hope no-one saw her until she was at the ARC's gym. She would then blame her state on a hard work-out and take a shower.

She hastily dressed, feeling Burton's eyes burning into her as he watched. "Same time tomorrow, Abby," he said quietly. "Oh, and wear a skirt. It makes things so much easier."

Abby nodded and left the office on slightly wobbly legs. Did she even own a skirt these days? Perhaps Jess had one she could borrow...


	3. Day Three: A Car Journey to Remember

There was no reply when she knocked on the office door. _Typical,_ Abby thought, _he's already backing out, just as things were getting interesting._

She went into the office, he wasn't there and the computer on his desk had been moved and all the cables unplugged. Abby frowned; she had gone to the trouble of wearing this awful skirt for no reason. She'd already endured a series of comments from Connor, Matt and Becker about them not realising she actually had legs, and if one more soldier wolf-whistled her she would drop kick them into the middle of next week. She was thankful she had a pair of jeans in her locker that she'd planned to change into if they got an anomaly call – skirts were just not practical for dino chasing!

"Ah, Abby! I must apologise. A change of plan I'm afraid." Burton's unmistakable voice rang out. He had another man beside him who was obviously some kind of technician. "Server upgrade. I'd completely forgotten."

"I guess our meeting is off today then?" Abby forced a smile and turned to leave.

"Oh no, just a change of venue that's all."

Abby raised an eyebrow and followed him. She wondered where he had in mind; as far as she knew, all the other rooms in the ARC had security cameras and there was no way Burton would have sex with her in that situation. He walked down the stairs and was heading for the underground car parking area. The large Mercedes that Burton got chauffeured around in was parked at the far end and he was walking straight towards it. Abby shook her head in disbelief – a quickie in the back seat of his car? She thought Burton had more style than that – still, if it meant she could actually have his cock today then it would have to do.

Burton's driver was already in the front seat when they climbed into the back. It had plush leather seats and plenty of leg room – and tinted windows which Abby noted were the sort you could see out of quite easily, but anyone looking inside would see nothing more than shadows.

The engine was started and the driver reversed out of the parking space, turned the car and then screeched out into the open air. They were barely out of the security gates when Burton slid his hand up Abby's inner thigh and leaned towards her, licking her neck. Abby froze. "It's OK, my man is very discrete. He knows the score. His instructions are to simply drive until I tell him to stop." Burton said. Abby got the impression that this was not the first time he had taken a woman out in his car for sex.

The car pulled into the slow moving traffic of the city, and Burton's hand slid further up her thigh and under her skirt. Abby felt a tingle of excitement as he caressed her; this added a whole new dimension to their affair, yet another element of danger that thrilled her.

He paused for a moment to unzip his trousers, then he guided Abby's hand inside to his erection. She didn't need to be told what he wanted and she obliged, stroking him up and down as his cock twitched and grew even harder. He moved his hand even further up her thigh and Abby parted her legs wider for him, allowing his finger to slid aside her knickers and push into her wet entrance. She let out a sigh, but held back from groaning too loudly – it was slightly un-nerving glancing out of the window and seeing other cars and people on the street outside, and she could have sworn the driver had adjusted his mirror for a better view of what was going on.

Burton's finger slid in and out of her slowly, occasionally pressing it against her clitoris and spreading her juices around. Her groin was beginning to tingle and she couldn't help writhing into his touch whilst she increased her pace on his cock. He leaned into her again, and licked the curve of her neck up to her ear, biting the lobe and whispering that he couldn't wait to fuck her again. It sent a warm shudder down her spine; she couldn't wait for him to fuck her again either and she wanted him now. He was hard and she was wet, so all she had to do was straddle him and he'd be inside her. However, she sensed something a little different today. Burton was in no hurry to move along, seeming quite content with this mutual masturbation for the time being.

After a few minutes, he withdrew his finger and pulled Abby's head down into his lap. "Suck me!" he demanded. She took his now familiar cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around its thick length. This was why she kept coming back for more, and would keep on doing so as long as he allowed – he had an amazing cock and she thought she'd never tire of having it. He let out a sigh and she felt his hips begin to writhe; she wanted to swallow his cum again and prepared herself for it, but instead he pulled her head back by tugging at her hair.

Gasping, Abby glanced out of the window. The car was moving faster now and heading out of the city. The roar of the engine and the feel of the increased speed seemed to match the intensifying heat growing between them. Burton pushed his tongue into Abby's mouth, kissing her with a ferocity that made her whole body tingle with desire. She wrestled her own tongue against his and reached down to grasp his cock again whilst she felt his hand slid inside her blouse and began to caress her breast.

He pulled open the buttons then reached around to unfasten her bra. He then pulled the cups down to expose her heaving breasts, and then closed his mouth over her erect nipple, licking and suckling it and making satisfied groans. Abby's eyes flicked to the driver; he was adjusting his mirror again, but it didn't bother her now. She just leaned back and enjoyed the attention being lavished on her breasts. This was definitely different; not that she was complaining. Back in his office, there had been a sense of urgency in case they got caught, but there was no danger of that today.

Continuing to suck her breasts hungrily, Burton moved his hand back under her skirt and he pushed two fingers inside her aching, wet pussy. Thrusting them in and out, he bit Abby's nipple making her cry out. "Fuck me!" she moaned, she couldn't stand this teasing any longer.

Burton pulled her to sit on his lap facing forwards. With a forceful move, he hitched her skirt up around her waist and pulled aside the fabric of her knickers. Using his knees he forced her thighs wider apart and then he finally let her have what she craved; his cock slid into her wet cunt easily – she was more than ready for him and it felt so bloody good!. She leaned back onto him, her blouse hung loose around her shoulders and her perfect,milky white breasts exposed and glistening with sweat and the saliva from Burton's mouth. The driver would be getting a right eyeful of this; Burton's cock sliding in and out of her.

"Don't worry," Burton whispered. "His reward for keeping quiet is being allowed to watch." Abby wondered if perhaps she should suggest pulling over into a lay-by and inviting the driver to join them, but she supposed Burton was not the sort of man who was willing to share his woman with another man. Besides, it was quite an interesting thought to know that they were being watched.

She circled her hips and ground down onto him, her internal muscles clamping around every single inch of his shaft before she felt him slide out. Then he began to thrust up into her, impaling her on his cock hard and making her gasp out. Their bodies slapped together in a steady rhythm punctuated with their sighs and groans of pleasure. His hands pawed her body and he rubbed her clitoris vigorously. Abby felt a fire inside that was raging out of control, she was close to orgasm. Her body began to quiver and she reached out to try and grab at something, finding the back of the car seat with one hand and Burton's neck with the other.

She felt Burton's hips jerk and she knew what was coming. He groaned out her name then thrust up inside as hard as he could. Abby yelled out too and then she felt him release inside her, filling her with that wonderful cum that she loved so much. Her womb clenched and then she began to sob, "Philip! Philip!" as her body shook and accepted his seed, feeling it spill out and dribble down her thighs. At least the seats were leather and they'd be easy to clean. Thrust after thrust, pounding into her relentlessly, he pumped more and more of his cum into her, not caring about the mess they were making.

After several minutes, he was finally spent and withdrew. He ordered the driver to head back to the ARC, then fastened his trousers back up. Abby began to redress herself but Burton put his hand on hers. "I didn't say you could cover yourself up yet!" he growled. She stopped and looked straight into his dark eyes. She loved how demanding and confident he was, and right now she would do anything he said.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, which she returned, and he grabbed at her body roughly. She liked it and didn't want it to stop. It was only as the car pulled into the entrance to the ARC's underground car park that he pulled away and allowed her to refasten her bra and do up her blouse.

He left the car silently, almost as if all he'd done was go out for a business meeting, leaving Abby a quivering mass in the back seat. She was beginning to get addicted to feeling like this, and wondered just how much further it would go.


	4. Day Four: No Limits

Abby sat curled up on the sofa, drinking her first coffee of the day and reading the paper. She was exhausted and she ached, but she didn't mind. Three days of hard, rough sex with Burton had done wonders for her sex life with Connor too. Despite the fact she'd been fucked and completely satisfied in the back of Burton's car yesterday, she'd practically pounced on poor Connor the second they were through the flat door. She was incredibly horny and almost in a permanent state of arousal, and Connor was more than happy to take advantage of the situation. In her head it justified what she was doing – Connor was getting the full benefit of her new found sexual desire too.

Being Saturday morning, Connor had gone off to meet Duncan to go and explore the comic collectors markets – something he'd been doing since he'd found Duncan again, determined to be a better friend this time around. She liked to spend some time alone just pottering around the flat, and sometimes she'd go off to a yoga class but she wasn't as enthusiastic about those as she used to be.

Her mobile rang and she cursed; did she answer it? The name on the display was "Philip Burton", for a moment she wondered what he could possibly want on a Saturday but then she decided that was a stupid thought – there would only be one reason he'd be calling.

"How long will Connor be out?" his voice said as soon as she answered. How did he know that Connor had gone out?

"Hours. He's out with his old University friend," Abby replied, her voice shaking.

"Good, come and open your front door."

Shit! He was outside? She ran down the stairs and opened the door. He greeted her with that oily smile of his that she knew was fake and walked without waiting for an invite. "How did you know..." Abby began.

"I've been parked up across the road waiting for him to leave. He told me a few weeks ago that he goes out on a Saturday but I needed to make sure he was well out of the way."

"You'd better come up then, I suppose." Abby indicated for him to follow her up the stairs into the flat, her heart in her mouth and beating so hard it hurt her chest. He glanced around the flat and Abby wasn't sure if there were certain etiquettes to observe here. Should she offer him a drink? This wasn't just a social call; he was here for one reason only.

"Interesting collection," he commented, picking up one of the fossils on display. "Connor's I assume?"

"Yes, most of them are ones he's collected over the years, but a couple belonged to Professor Cutter."

"I can't help wondering what a smart, pretty young woman like yourself sees in a geek like Connor."

Abby snapped. "It's bad enough what we're doing behind his back, but I will not let you insult him!"

"My apologies, but you have to admit it's odd. If he was satisfying you as he should, then you wouldn't keep coming back to me for more sex." His lip curled into a sneer.

"With respect," Abby spat. "Isn't it you that's come to me today?" She stood with her hand on her hip, glaring defiantly at him.

"That's true." He took a step closer, and Abby saw his eyes darken. The look he gave her was one of complete lust, and she felt a flood of moisture between her legs. "I can't stop thinking about you; you and I have something in common, Abby. We both have insatiable appetites for sex and I believe that I'm the only one who can truly get close to giving you what you need."

"Is that so?" Abby challenged.

He took another step closer; so close she could feel his breath on her face. "I'll prove it. Name one thing you'd really like to do and we'll do it. No limits."

"OK." Abby took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck my ass." She'd been curious about anal sex for a while and had suggested to Connor they try it, but he'd been so afraid of hurting her they stopped.

"Excellent!" His smile broadened and his eyes darkened even more. "Lead the way to your bedroom."

Abby hesitated for a brief moment; it was one thing to be having this affair but another to bring it into the bed she shared with Connor. Her feeling of guilt was only fleeting though; the lure of having Burton's huge cock in her ass was far greater than any doubt she had.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Burton was tugging at her clothing. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and slid her sweat pants down to her ankles. She stepped out of them then pulled him into her, mouths mashing together hard and limbs tangling together. They fell onto the bed, breathing hard and Abby was crushed beneath Burton's heaving body.

For the first time, Burton removed all of his clothing, tossing each item to the floor with a flourish. Abby couldn't believe this was the first time she'd seen him completely naked; he had only ever removed his bottom half previously. She drank in the sight; he had a pretty good body for a man his age. He probably had his own private gym and a sun bed at home. Her eyes drifted downwards to that huge thick cock of his, standing erect and glistening at the tip. She moved to him, ready to suck him but he pulled away.

"Good anal sex is about getting you properly relaxed and aroused," he said. "I like the feel of a tight ass around my cock, but I only get that if its right."

"Then do what you need to do," Abby gazed at him through half open eyes. He wasn't going to have to work that hard to get her aroused, even just the thought of it was making her wet. He ordered her to lie back and he removed her bra. His tongue flicked her erect nipple several times, then he licked the swell of her breast before moving down her stomach. As he moved even further down, his finger slid into the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down. She wriggled to help him remove them completely and moments later she too was naked, laid out on the bed for him to admire.

Starting at her ankle he planted soft kisses all the way up her leg, pausing behind her knee and then moving up her inner thigh. She parted her legs for him and he began to lick her sopping wet cunt, forcing her folds apart with the tip and then pushing inside purposely. She arched her back and pressed into him, moaning softly as he lapped at her hungrily. He caressed her thighs and the curve of her hip before sliding his hand underneath. Abby let out a whimper; she knew what was to come. She felt his fingertips slid down the crease of her arse and circle the hole several times.

"Please!" she begged.

"Patience, Abby! This can't be rushed." he laughed. He knew he would have her begging him for more before he was done with her today. Continuing to tease her hole with his fingers, he pushed two fingers from his free hand into her wet pussy whilst his tongue flicked her clitoris. Her body jerked and she groaned out, her juices coating his fingers. With a smile, Burton removed them and slid that hand underneath. He pushed one finger inside her hole, making Abby hitch her breath, and for a few moments he slowly slid it in and out, massaging and stretching the tight hole.

"Does that feel good?" Burton growled. Abby nodded. "Ready for more?" She nodded again. He pushed a second finger inside, working the hole a little harder. Abby pressed down into his hand, she didn't expect it to feel this good and when her body was swamped with an orgasm it took her by surprise.

"Do you have a vibrator, and some lubrication gel?" Burton asked.

"The drawer on your left," Abby murmured. She sat up, watching him rummage around in the drawer to find what he needed. Triumphantly, he pulled out the red vibrator and found the tube of gel next to it.

With a grin, he ordered her to lie on her stomach and stick her ass in the air. She obliged, her body tingling with anticipation. He pushed a pillow under her stomach so that she could relax and then he ran his fingers down the crease of her arse again. She felt the cold gel on her skin and then his hands pull her cheeks apart. He pressed the tip of the vibrator against her hole and then slid it inside. Abby gasped out as it entered her, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and then moving in deeper. Again, he moved it in and out of her slowly like he'd done with his fingers, allowing it to open her passage in readiness for him. Without warning, he switched it on. The vibrations sent a shockwave straight through her entire body and she screamed out. Burton continued for several more minutes, enjoying the sight of Abby's body shaking and convulsing.

He sat upright on his knees and withdrew the vibrator, then ordered Abby to sit up too. His cock twitched, he was so ready for this and he licked his lips. He moved behind her and pressed his cock against the small of her back. "Want this?" he growled.

"Yesss!" she begged. "Put it in me!"

They adjusted their position so that the tip of his cock pressed into the tight hole. Abby's breath hitched; this was it. That huge cock that stretched and filled her pussy to its limits would be inside her ass any second. She knew it was going to hurt, but that was what she wanted. Pain and pleasure went hand in hand as far as she was concerned.

"Tell me what you want!" Burton demanded.

"Fuck my ass!" Abby sobbed. She felt him enter her, meeting initial resistance but then pushing in, inch by inch. The burning sensation was almost too much but she refused to stop. She wanted him so much, and it was made so much easier by the fact he was so confident and obviously experienced. She pushed back onto him and he slid his arm around her waist for leverage. Soon she felt him pressed right into her back and she knew he was completely inside.

Breathing hard, Burton paused for a moment to allow them both to adjust to this new sensation. Then he moved inside her, slowly and gently. He groaned out. "You're so tight! Mmm I love this!"

Abby could only whimper in response, it felt almost as if he was tearing her apart but it felt so good. She moved with him, and before long he was fucking her with deep, steady strokes and they both gasped and groaned out loud. Burton grasped both of Abby's breasts in his hands and squeezed them hard as they moved together, sweat pouring down their bodies.

Burton then moved them to lie on their sides. He parted her legs, making one rest on his outer thigh and then he circled his arm underneath her to cradle her and grasp her breast whilst his other hand rested on her hip. His full body length was pressed against hers for the first time; it was an extremely intense moment – they had not been as intimately connected as this before and Abby couldn't help herself. She turned her head and pulled him into a passionate kiss, sighing into his mouth as his tongue explored her. He broke off the kiss to start fucking her again. In this new position he had complete control of the pace and he wanted it hard and fast.

Flesh slapped against flesh, each time he penetrated her it felt deeper and she screamed out. "If you want me to stop, you only have to say," Burton panted.

"Nooo! Don't stop!" Abby's tears flowed down her cheeks. She'd never felt so full; so stretched. He'd been right; he was the only one who could give her what she needed.

Burton increased his pace and moved his hand to squeeze her clitoris between his finger and thumb. It was just what Abby needed to release her orgasm. "Philip! Philip!" she repeated his name over and over as her body turned to jelly in his arms. He pounded into her, breathing her name out loud until he too finally released; his cum filling her.

They lay together, his arms curled around her as they both came down from the high. It really had been incredibly intense for both of them. Abby had expected him to just leave like he'd done yesterday, but he remained with her. He stroked her body and kissed her shoulders and neck tenderly. Closing her eyes, Abby suddenly realised that things between them had been stepped up a whole notch. This wasn't just a quick fuck over his desk any more; it was developing into something far more dangerous – they were becoming lovers, and she was scared how much she liked that thought.


	5. Day Five: You've Been a Bad Girl

"Can you believe it, Abby? Dinner at Philip Burton's house!" Connor was practically bursting with excitement. The invitation had arrived at the last minute, and Abby had not had time to protest before Connor was replying back and saying they'd go. "He has all sorts of equipment there and he said he'd show me around!"

"You're starting to sound like a groupie again," Abby grimaced. The devotion Connor seemed to have for Burton annoyed her, and Burton seemed to play on it. Connor would do anything he said – but then again, so would she if it involved having sex with him. Part of her wondered if the sudden invite to his house was about getting her there and into his bed. It would be risky with Connor around, but there was a possibility there.

They were buzzed in through the huge iron gates and Connor drove up the gravelled driveway to park at the front of the house. There were other cars there, all huge and expensive looking. They were not the only guests.

Dinner turned out to be a gathering of some of Burton's associates and other important people from Prospero. Abby had got bored before the starter had even been cleared from the table, but she smiled politely and tried to join in the conversation. It was all science talk, and above Abby's head. Connor had hardly spoken to her, he was absorbed in conversation and looking very animated. She was pleased for him; this was where Connor shone and it was time he had the opportunity to show off his abilities.

After dinner, the guests all mingled in the lounge and conversation continued. Alcohol was flowing and Abby soon found herself sitting in a corner alone and about to down her third glass of wine. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Burton hovering in the doorway. He was scanning the room, watching everyone. Finally he caught her eye and he beckoned for her to follow him.

He moved slowly down a long corridor, only glancing back once to make sure Abby was behind. He climbed the sweeping staircase and Abby followed; her heart pounding. He opened a door and entered the room beyond, leaving the door open for Abby. She stepped inside. It was a bedroom, probably Burton's but she couldn't be sure. The bed was huge; large enough for three which was a rather pleasant thought in Abby's head.

"The last few days have been..." Burton began, closing the door firmly behind Abby.

"Yeah," Abby sighed.

"You've been a very bad girl, fucking me behind your boyfriend's back." His eyes darkened; a look that Abby knew well now. "You need to be punished."

"I do," Abby whispered.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here." He patted his hand on his thighs, and Abby moved to sit on his lap but he stopped her. "No, lie across my knees on your stomach."

Abby did as she was told. She had a vague idea where this was leading; she knew some people got turned on by this sort of thing and she'd also guessed from yesterday that Burton was willing to go beyond the ordinary. Burton gathered up her dress around her waist and then pulled down her knickers as far as her knees, exposing her firm ass cheeks. "This is what happens to bad girls who fuck men old enough to their fathers!" he growled, and then there was a sting as his hand smacked hard against the flesh of her ass cheek. Abby squeaked out and felt a flood of moisture between her legs. She hadn't expected that to feel so good.

"I think you need to punish me more," Abby whimpered. She liked how this felt, and when his hand connected again she felt her body begin to tingle.

"Yes, you're right. After what you've done, young lady, it needs to be harder." Each slap stung, and Abby cried out. She lost count of the number of times he'd hit her, but it didn't matter. She deserved everything she was getting. She tried to adjust her position, but her knickers bound her knees together restricting her movements. All she could was lie there are take what he was giving her.

Burton stared down at her reddening skin; yesterday he'd loved pounding into the soft flesh and feeling her tightness around his cock. He wanted more and would not be satisfied until he'd had both her pussy and her ass today. He practically threw her down onto the bed, and ripped her knickers away from her body; demandeding that she lay on her stomach with her ass in the air for him. "Have you been punished enough do you think?"

"Oh no, Philip, not yet," she breathed. His eyes darkened and he reached into the drawer at the side of the bed.

"It's 'Sir' to you!" he growled. "You need to have some respect." Abby heard him rummaging around in the drawer for a few moments, and then he gave an almost triumphant shout as he found what he was looking for. It was a wooden paddle bat, a little bigger than a table tennis bat without the rubber covering.

"Sorry, Sir." The paddle connected hard with her ass making her squeal out. It stung much worse than his hand had and made her eyes water. Again and again he smacked her hard with it, alternating either side of her ass. He was breathing hard, enjoying every moment of inflicting his dominance over Abby. Her cries of pain were turning him on.

Finally, after several minutes, he stopped and moved back to admire his work. She was red raw and no doubt very sensitive. It pleased him. Abby tried to take a moment to recover but he pulled her back up. "I don't remember giving permission for you to move," he growled, grabbing her by the hips. She heard his zipper unfasten and she prepared herself; knowing any moment now his cock would be inside her again.

"Please!" she begged. "I'll be a good girl from now on if you just..."

His hands pressed onto her ass cheeks and she sucked in her breath; she was really sore. She felt him pulling her cheeks apart and then the tip of his cock teasing her, tracing a line down the crease towards the tight entrance. Surely he wasn't going to fuck her in the ass without preparation? Whimpering, Abby closed her eyes, bracing herself. But when his cock did slide into her, it was into her slick pussy. She rocked back onto him, urging him inside deeper and longing to have his full, wonderful length inside.

He shifted slightly and then he was completely sheathed inside, the tip of his cock brushing against the entrance to her womb and making it flutter in excitement. Then he began long, steady, rhythmic strokes, each one igniting a million nerve endings inside her. Abby could feel her body stretching; endlessly opening and closing on him, lubricating him as he pumped, coating the long shaft with her juice, welcoming this now familiar visitor into her very core.

Faster and faster he pistoned, each deep penetration now producing an equal response from her now quivering centre. She groaned out as the first spasm shuddered through her body, her insides throbbed as they awaited the first burning jet of sperm to flood them. She moved with him and met every thrust as the feeling crashed through her, the liquid melting at her core. He pushed a finger into her tight ass hole, and followed it with a second, stretching and preparing it for what was to come.

"OH!" she gasped or maybe screamed as she felt him jerk inside her pussy, followed by a liquid explosion, then again, and again, each ejaculation met by a pulsing opening in her depths, an acceptance of his seed. He continued his relentless onslaught, groaning loudly as Abby whimpered and sobbed.

He withdrew his still hard and throbbing cock and then pushed it into her aching ass. Abby screamed; she was still sore from the pounding he'd given her yesterday but he didn't care. He was buried deep inside to his hilt and intent on fucking her hard. As his cock began to slide in and out, he grabbed for the paddle again and slapped Abby's thigh with it over and over.

"You're such a bad girl, Abby!" he growled. "You love my cock inside you, don't you? You love the feel of a real man fucking you!"

"Yesss! Yesss!" Abby moaned. She had his cum inside both holes now but didn't want to stop. She could feel him becoming more erratic and his cock was softening, much to her disappointment. They were both sweating and panting hard, and when Abby rolled onto her back she thought that would be it, but he was on her again, pushing his cock into her mouth this time.

Abby could taste herself on him, and she all but devoured it. She felt the shaft begin to swell again and her tongue lapped up the juices coating it. He gasped his appreciation and then moved his head down between her legs. His tongue probed and licked at both sodden holes, and he suckled and nipped at her sensitive clitoris. They writhed together, backs arching and muscles clenching until again Abby felt her entire body convulse in ecstasy whilst Burton's cock exploded and her throat was filled with his cum. She really was getting her fill today.

Finally spent, they parted and pulled each other into a long, passionate kiss; tongues probing and tasting their own cum in the other's mouth. "We should be going back downstairs before we're missed," Burton whispered. Abby nodded and they parted reluctantly. He suggested Abby should go first and he would follow in a few minutes.

It was only when she'd been back amongst the guests for some minutes that she realised she'd left her knickers on the floor of Burton's bedroom. She smiled, wondering if he'd get off on sniffing them later, and then went to find Connor.


	6. Day Six: A Remote Cottage

The key was on her desk when she arrived at the ARC first thing on Monday morning. Underneath it was a sealed envelope. She picked it up and opened it, curious as to what this meant. The note inside was simply a post code with the instruction to put it into her sat nav and drive there, and to come alone.

As she drove, a thought suddenly occurred to her that this could be some kind of trap and she was about to get herself into a dangerous situation – she should have told someone what she was doing at least, but she did have her gun with her and she was pretty confident she could take care of herself if she needed to.

The address was a small cottage at the entrance to a farm property, with no other buildings as far as the eye could see. If this was something sinister, then the chances of someone coming to her aid were very remote. She parked at the front and got out, looking for signs of life in the cottage. It seemed well kept – clean windows, no weeds in the garden – that had to be a good sign right? She presumed the key she had was for the front door, but when she tried it wouldn't fit. She made her way around to the back and that was when she realised what this was all about. Burton's car was parked up around the back, tucked away out of sight from the main road. Next to it was another car, slightly older and a little dirty.

With a smile, she turned the key in the lock of the back door and went inside. It was pretty ordinary looking, the kitchen a little old-fashioned but clean and tidy. "This was my mother's place until about three years ago," Burton's voice said. He was leaning against the doorframe, dressed only in a navy towelling dressing gown. "I almost sold it, but then decided it had its uses."

"Cosy," Abby said, putting her keys on the kitchen table and placing her jacket over the back of one of the chairs.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable," Burton sneered. "I didn't exactly invite you here for a nice lunch and cup of tea."

"So why did you get me here?" Abby knew exactly why she was here, and after what he'd done to her over the weekend she wondered just what he had in mind out here.

"Follow me," he commanded, and he led Abby down a corridor into another room. "As I'm sure you've realised by now, my sexual desires go beyond 'vanilla' shall we say?"

Abby stood open mouthed. This room was kitted out with pretty much every conceivable item for torture. In the middle of the room was what appeared to be a medieval style rack, and the wall was decorated with a variety of whips, chains and various devices that Abby didn't even dare contemplate. There was also a pair of heavy iron chains hanging from the ceiling.

"I've spent a number of years accumulating all of this," Burton smiled. "I used to keep it at my house, but there was a risk that one of my clients would stumble across it, so I moved it all here after my mother died. Impressive isn't it?"

Abby couldn't speak. Until this week, she'd considered herself pretty open and had enjoyed an active sexlife with Connor – but her eyes had been well and truly opened as to what she actually wanted. Hard rough sex had been a bit of a fantasy, anal sex had been just a curiosity and being spanked hadn't even crossed her mind as being vaguely sexy until yesterday – But this... she almost came at the thought.

"Let's not waste any time shall we? Remove your clothes and we can get started." Burton commanded.

Shaking, Abby did as she was told, slowly removing every item of clothing until she was completely naked. Burton cupped his crotch as he watched, licking his lips occasionally. She felt completely vulnerable, and it was about to get even worse. Burton pulled out two thick leather bracelets with metal loops on and fastened them to Abby's wrists. He then pulled her hands behind her back and she heard a click as he clipped a padlock in place; binding her wrists behind her. "On your knees!" he snarled.

Again, Abby did as she was told. She wasn't sure if she should be scared or if she should be turned on. Next, Burton fastened a blindfold around her eyes and she heard his breathing quicken. Next thing she knew, his cock was in her mouth and his hands on the back of her head forcing her onto him. "You know how I like it, Abby! Suck me!" Sucking was all she could do with her hands restrained. This was about his pleasure alone, but she still felt a flood of moisture between her legs as his cock hit the back of her throat. She wanted to touch herself, or have him touch her, but it wasn't going to happen yet.

From the grunts and gasps Burton was giving, Abby knew he was close to release so she prepared herself to swallow his cum as she'd now done several times; but he pulled away and was tugging her arm to make her stand up. He roughly turned her around and unfastened the padlock, but there was to be no freedom. He pulled her arms up above her head and she heard the further click of padlocks being fastened. The pull on her arms told her she was fastened to the chains she'd seen hanging from the ceiling.

Being blindfolded, Abby had to rely on her hearing. She was certain she could hear someone else in the room, soft footsteps and heavy breathing gave them away. Burton was stood behind her, licking her neck and roughly grasping her breasts. She sighed, her body trembling at the thought of being completely at his mercy – then her suspicions about there being someone else there were confirmed. She felt hands on her thighs, forcing them apart, and then a tongue flicking at her swollen clitoris. She had no idea who he was, but he was skilled. He slid two long, slender fingers into her wet pussy and sucked hungrily at her folds. Abby gasped and felt her core shudder as her first orgasm swamped her.

The fingers were removed and the skilled tongue traced a line up her stomach towards her breasts. She felt Burton behind her, the tip of his cock pushing against her slick pussy. "Fuck me!" Abby heard herself beg. His cock pushed in completely, then he began long, deep thrusts in and out. Abby moaned with every wonderful stroke; the tip pressing against her womb and sending a bolt of electricity through her. His cock always felt so good, stretching her to her very limits. The other man's hands were all over her, and his tongue was giving her nipples some much needed attention. As another orgasm flooded her, she wondered if she would be able to have two cocks inside her before long.

Burton's hands tightened their grip on her hips and he gave a hard, deep thrust into her, making her scream out. She felt the heat of his ejaculation inside, and her muscles convulsed around his shaft as he pumped into her. Both pairs of hands pawed her and Burton gasped her name over and over until he was spent and withdrew. His juices ran down her thighs, then she felt a tongue lapping them up. It was only when Burton said "Yes, that's it, clean her up. I know how much you like the taste of my cum too." that she realised it was the other man. The tongue probed her slit, pushing into both her aching holes and bringing her to another orgasm that made her body shudder.

By the time Burton had released her wrists from the chains, she was sobbing and barely able to stand. She thought they'd done with her, but it was not the case. She was dragged over and laid on her back on what she assumed was the rack she'd seen earlier. Someone was locking her wrists to it, and the other was fastening her ankles down with her legs wide apart. She was now completely helpless and could only do whatever they wanted to do to her. Burton's voice was close to her face and he was demanding she sucked his cock again, "I need to be hard for you, I am nowhere near finished!"

Her mouth was full, and she could feel him swell and harden as he fucked her mouth. From his groans, he was thoroughly enjoying this domination of her and if Abby thought about it, she liked it too despite her frustration at not being able to touch herself. Her needs between her legs were being dealt with though; the other person was licking her again, biting her clit and using two well lubricated fingers in her arse to work her to a frenzied, gasping orgasm. Her back arched involuntarily and she pulled against her restraints; it was agony but so good too!

"Change places," Burton said, withdrawing his cock from her mouth. He was between her thighs instantly, pushing his hard shaft into her again with such a force she thought the table beneath her would break. The other man straddled her shoulders, pinning them down with his knees and his weight crushed her. Opening her mouth, Abby prepared for his cock but she got a shock. She froze as her tongue met the wet heat of another woman's cunt. The person who had given her multiple orgasms was not a man at all, but another woman. She should have known Burton would not share her with another man; this made sense.

It was a strange sensation; Abby had never tasted or touched another woman in this way. The woman pressed down onto Abby's mouth, giving her no choice but to suckle on her clit. The woman gasped and writhed – was she doing this right? Suddenly, any reservations she had disappeared – she wanted to pleasure this woman who had made her feel so good. Abby pushed her tongue into her, and began to fuck her. Soon the air was filled with satisfied gasps and moans as the three moved together as one heaving mass of sexual intensity. Abby closed her eyes, trying to picture the scene – Burton between her thighs fucking her hard whilst his hands grasped the breasts of the other woman who was leaning back with her legs wide apart so that Abby could probe and lick her.

"Abby! Yes!" The woman breathed, and Abby felt her hips shudder and a flood of moisture coated her face. The rush of excitement was too much – she had made another woman come and she felt dirty and exhilarated.

Both the woman and Burton moved from Abby and they released her wrists and ankles. Abby rubbed them, the bindings had been so tight they had rubbed the skin raw. She then moved to remove the blindfold, desperate to see who this other woman was that had made her feel so amazing. Abby had never contemplated sex with another woman until now but now that she had she wanted more. Burton stopped her. "You keep that on for as long as I say," he growled. Abby nodded, and waited for whatever was next.

Burton pulled her back onto the rack, guiding her to straddle him. He thrust up into her and used his hands to guide Abby down onto him. They soon found a rhythm; Abby grinding down, completely impaling herself on Burton's long shaft. Sometimes she circled her hips to vary the motion and he penetrated her deep, his tip pushing against her womb each time and making her cry out. Then she felt the woman's fingers on her arse, pulling the cheeks apart and sliding in and out of her hole. Abby felt like she was on fire; this was the most amazing experience and she hoped it wouldn't end. There was more to come though. The woman removed her fingers and then Abby felt something cold and hard there instead. At first, she thought it was a vibrator or something, but then the woman's body pressed against Abby's and she realised that it was a strap-on dildo and the woman was fucking her arse with it.

Abby felt like she was torn in two as they both pounded into her with the same force. Abby screamed; her orgasm so intense her body turned to quivering jelly and she couldn't do anything. She heard the sound of Burton kissing the other woman as they both continued to fuck Abby until Burton's cock finally exploded again and flooded Abby's willing body with his seed. She collapsed against his chest, blacking out.

When Abby came around, she felt cold. She was curled up, still naked, on the rack. The first thing she heard was the unmistakable groans and pants of two people having sex. She recognised one sound as Burton, the other as the woman that she'd had her first lesbian encounter with – where did that man get his stamina from? He really was insatiable, and Abby wondered just how many other women he had during the course of a week. She was also curious to see who their mutual lover was, but as she tried to move her arms to remove her blindfold, she realised that she'd been handcuffed. Burton really did not want her to see for whatever reason. All Abby could do was lay there and wait until he saw fit to release her. She couldn't muster the strength to call out, and her body ached with even the tiniest movement.

Driving back to the ARC an hour later having showered at the cottage, Abby began to turn things over in her mind. She was afraid of the way she was feeling – she still hated Burton and what he was doing, but she also hated the fact she wasn't his only woman. She didn't understand why that actually bothered her either, considering she was in a relationship with Connor. She knew it couldn't go on and she had a big decision to make.


	7. Day Seven:  Arrangement

Abby hadn't slept well. It bothered her that she was starting to crave sex with Burton every waking minute, and it bothered her that she didn't like the fact he had other women. It shouldn't matter – they weren't 'in a relationship', it was just about amazing sex wasn't it? She was also meant to love Connor, and she did – but if you loved someone then you didn't do what she was doing.

She made her way to Burton's office, just as she had done a week ago when this first started. She could never have imagined then as he fucked her across his desk that it would go the way it had. He had fulfilled pretty much every sexual fantasy she had ever had, and then taken her beyond them. Pausing at the door, she smiled. Today she was going to stop being Burton's toy and become his lover.

She pushed open the office door and expected to see him sitting at his desk, but instead she got a shock. Burton was already naked and stroking the chest of an equally naked Connor. Connor was tied to the chair; his ankles bound to the chair legs and his wrists fastened behind him. Abby recognised the look on Connor's face – he had flushed cheeks and was sweating; a look she only usually saw after they'd had sex.

"We've been waiting for you, Abby." Burton said. "Now I understand what you see in him; his cock is amazing isn't it?"

Abby's eyes flicked from Burton to Connor and she tried to read his expression. Was he here of his own free will or had he just been forced into having sex with Burton? Just what was going on here?

"I'm so sorry, Abby!" Connor said. "There's something you should know."

Abby caught a smile on Burton's face and a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Connor?" she said.

"I've been... Philip and I have been... I've been having sex with him for about a week now." Connor sniffed and swallowed nervously.

Abby's jaw dropped. Connor had never even expressed a curiosity in other men before, let alone be at a point where he'd be actively engaging in sex with another man.

"It doesn't mean that I don't love you, Abby; its quite the opposite. I just... needed something else and Philip was the only one that could give it to me." Connor was almost sobbing. Abby leaned down and kissed him, tasting something familiar on his lips – he'd sucked Burton's cock and had had his cum in his mouth.

"I understand completely, Connor. More than you realise."

"You do?"

"Tell him, Abby." Burton sneered. He was enjoying this.

"Connor... I've been having sex with Philip too." Abby saw the look of shock on Connor's face. "Please don't hate me! I suspect we've both found something we've been missing this week."

"I have to say that the both of you are probably the best fucks I've had in a long time, and as a reward I thought I'd bring the both of you together to play with me." Burton smiled, looking from Connor to Abby. "And since Connor is already one step ahead of you today, I think I get to play with you first, Abby. I want Connor to watch my cock fucking his girlfriend!"

Before either Connor or Abby could protest or agree, Burton was behind Abby and pulling at the hem of her t-shirt, urging her to take it off. In a now well practised move, her t-shirt was discarded and tossed to the floor, followed quickly by her bra. Burton's hands pawed her breasts as he moved in closer, his hard cock pressing into the small of her back.

Abby could see Connor tugging at his restraints, but not in anger. His cock was growing harder by the second – clearly the sight of another man with his girlfriend was arousing. Breathing hard, Abby unfastened her jeans and wriggled out of them allowing them and her knickers to pool around her ankles before stepping out of them. As Burton moved in to lick and bite her neck and ear lobe, she made eye contact with Connor, watching his eyes become dark with lust.

"You look at him when I say so!" Burton snarled, spinning Abby around to face him. He pushed his hand between her thighs and forced two fingers into her already wet pussy as he pressed her against the edge of the desk. Abby gasped, moving into his touch and enjoying the sensation of his fingers working inside her; he curled and scissored his fingers knowing exactly what Abby liked and how to work her into a frenzy. "And now, Connor," Burton said. "You will see why Abby keeps coming back to me for more and more. You know what its like to have my cock inside you, listen to how much she enjoys it too!"

He thrust into her hard and deep, grabbing her hips so that he could penetrate her with the maximum force. Abby screamed out and wrapped her legs around his waist, determined to take every single inch of him. She forgot Connor was watching and lost herself; her body clamping around Burton's huge cock as he fucked her hard. He bit down on one of her nipples, holding it between his teeth whilst he pawed her other breast like a man possessed. The desk creaked as he increased his pace and power; skin slapping hard against skin and soft moans becoming animal-like noises.

"Fuck!" Abby breathed out; the ripples of pleasure spread through her entire body making her writhe and shudder around that huge cock that was impaling her relentlessly. His hand slid to the point where they were joined and nipped and twisted her engorged clit. It was all she needed to completely tip over the edge; she sobbed as her pussy walls convulsed and milked Burton's cock. Seconds later she felt the warmth of his semen explode inside her; flooding her pussy completely. It seeped out and dribbled down her thighs, but Burton did not stop until he couldn't give any more.

Breathless, he moved away and untied the bindings around Connor's wrists and ankles. Connor rubbed his sore wrists and moved over to where Abby was slumped exhausted against the desk. "Abby!" he growled, pulling her into a kiss that was a mash of tongues. His hard cock pressed against her stomach and Abby reached out to stroke its familiar contours. Connor whimpered and moved his hand over hers, guiding her movement to the pace he wanted.

"Connor, I know how much you love to eat my cum," Burton almost sounded like he was purring like a lion. "There's masses of it dripping out of her pussy. Lick it!"

Connor was on his knees straight away and urging Abby's thighs apart. She really was soaking wet, and Connor thought it was a beautiful sight – his girlfriend's pussy dripping with the cum from his lover. He lapped hungrily around her thighs, cleaning the juices with his skilled tongue and then opening her folds with his fingers so that he could lick inside her too. Abby gasped out; Connor always seemed to become a changed man when it came to sex – his lack of confidence disappeared as soon as he was between Abby's thighs and now it seemed Burton had the same effect on him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Abby could see Burton watching; stroking himself to get hard again. He then moved behind Connor and took his hips in both hands, urging the younger man to lift himself upwards whilst still licking Abby's cunt. Burton slid an oiled finger down the crease of Connor's arse and then pushed it slowly into his tight hole. Connor's gasps sent bolts of electricity through Abby and she had to steady herself. Connor rocked against Burton's hand, and Abby watched as a second finger was slid inside him.

"OK, now its time for you to watch," Burton said to Abby as he tugged Connor shoulder to make him stand up. He turned Connor so that his back was to him, and obediently Connor leaned forward on his hands with his pert arse sticking out.

Burton sank his cock into Connor's backside and began to fuck him. Both men grimaced and gasped, moving together. Abby was transfixed; the idea had repulsed her previously but this was hot – like they should be together like that. Burton's hand snaked around Connor's slim hips and grasped his cock, pumping it furiously and bringing Connor almost to the verge of exploding. He withdrew and pushed Connor towards Abby, demanding that he fucked her whilst he watched.

Connor pulled Abby to him and they collapsed onto the floor, a tangle of limbs and hungry mouths before Connor slid into Abby's already sore and sensitive pussy. "Connor, please!" Abby begged, needing to feel the man she loved inside her and bring some sense into this crazy situation. They made love, moving as one in unison and softly caressing each other's sweaty and exhausted body. Burton then joined them, kissing each in turn and exploring every curve before thrusting his cock into Connor again.

They found a rhythm; Connor fucking Abby and Burton fucking Connor. It worked, almost perfectly. Abby felt double the pleasure with both Connor's and Burton's body grinding down into her hips and within minutes her body was jerking violently as her most intense orgasm to date engulfed her and made her head spin. She was only vaguely aware of Connor's release into her and the cries and sobs as Burton exploded into Connor too.

The come down was slow. The three of them held each other; soft kisses and caresses spoke the words that none could say. It was Abby that finally broke the silence. "I think I've solved my problem."

"What problem is that?" Connor whispered, stroking her hair.

"I came here today to suggest that Philip and I made this 'official' so to speak – that we became lovers. But I was torn because I love you."

Connor kissed her. "What are you suggesting?"

"That we come to an arrangement; the three of us."

Burton nodded. "I thought we already had an arrangement. You two continue your relationship but you both still come and have sex with me to … fulfil certain needs – and then occasionally the three of us get together like this for some extra fun."

They all agreed that sounded like it could work, and began to dress. "Abby, I believe your weekly presentation is due in half an hour. I trust all will be satisfactory or will I have to punish you?" Burton said with a grin.

"Oh, I think you may have to punish me," Abby replied with an equally large grin. Life had just taken an interesting turn.


End file.
